


Happy Holidays

by girlsarewolves



Category: Krampus (2015), Trick 'r Treat (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Holidays, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We all know they're set in the same universe, Werewolves, so let's have some fun with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember when Mom would tell us all those old stories about Christmas?"</p><p>"You mean the ones meant to scare us into being good?"</p><p>(A collection of unrelated - unless otherwise stated - Krampus/Trick 'r Treat one-shots. Rating may go up depending on future stories.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I found out that Michael Dougherty was going to make a movie about Krampus, I have been thinking of all the fun that could be had with combining that with Trick 'r Treat - and since he's teased that the movies are set within the same canon, it's only gotten me even more excited. So since I have all these ideas in my head but they don't all necessarily go together, I figured why not just make a collection fic of all the different one-shots combining these two movies? I'll put the summary, rating, and any warnings for each ficlet at the beginning; for now I'm rating this as T but if I wind up writing a ficlet or a few that are on the graphic side, I'll up the story rating to be safe. Feedback is always appreciated! Kudos = happy author, comments = ecstatic author. :)

* * *

summary: Danielle, Laurie, Janet, and Maria decide to spend Christmas in Ramona Falls. Their timing could have been better, but at least it's a full moon this Christmas.  
rating: pg/teen  
warnings: vague allusions to murder; werewolves eating a human leg.

 

* * *

"Do you remember when Mom would tell us all those old stories about Christmas?"  
  
"You mean the ones meant to scare us into being good?"  
  
Laurie let out a bark of laughter and nodded. "The very same."  
  
It took more than threats of coal to get werewolf pups to behave. Fortunately for their mother, she liked to read up on folklore and the holiday celebrations of other countries and cultures.  
  
Danielle grinned sidelong at her sister. "I remember my runt of a sister being terrified of the mean, old goat with the switches. As if Krampus or Santa would bother with werewolves to begin with."  
  
"Hey, you know, you were freaked out too the first couple of years she told that story," Laurie bit back, scowling at Danielle. "Just because you got over it before me doesn't mean you get bragging rites. Now if I had gotten over it before my big sister, that'd be another story."  
  
"Your mom was weird," Janet interjected and handed the sisters each a beer. "Since when do we care about Santa Claus and some ancient Furry?"  
  
Danielle and Laurie glanced at Janet as they took the offered alcohol before looking back outside the window of their holiday rental. "Since we're trapped in a blizzard brought about by enough people pissing said ancient Furry off maybe?"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
At the fireplace, Maria laughed. "Hey, least we have the owners to make sure we won't go starving. Cause let me tell you, there's nothing I hate more than Christmas without the dinner." She adds a log to the fire and removes the spit, the leg on it just shy of medium rare.  
  
Three pairs of eyes rolled in unison.  
  
"You're so corny, Maria," Janet teased, coming over for a bite.  
  
"I love you too," Maria replied and stuck her tongue out. "Now, you two, tell me more about this Kramps guy. I love a good holiday horror story. Hey, you think he'll get pissy when we "disrobe" on Christmas and run amok?"  
  
"Pretty sure he doesn't punish werewolves for being werewolves. Besides, Mom mentioned once he might have been involved with the Wild Hunt. Though she also said some of the information was sketchy." Danielle plopped down in the big recliner, grabbing off a chunk of meat for herself. "Point is, he's old, he's hairy, he's mean, but it's all stories of naughty boys and girls. Not adult lycanthropes enjoying a full moon that happens to fall on Christmas."  
  
Loud screeching could be heard in the distance. Maybe human screams, maybe the wail of something else. The soft jingle of bells that really sounded more like rattling chains. It was the most noise they'd heard in several hours.  
  
Laurie tried to see through the endless blue-white of the blizzard, but even her heightened senses failed to make out anything. "Well, guess he's still busy. I get the feeling it isn't just children this year."  
  
"Maybe he changed his rules after Black Friday became a thing," Jane mused aloud.  
  
The girls all cackled at that.  
  
Danielle glanced over her shoulder at Laurie and motioned for her to join them. "Come on. Time to eat. And then we can tell stories about ancient holiday customs."  
  
Laurie snorted. "Now you really do sound like Mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story was something I really wanted to do, but I'm not 100% satisfied. It's very dialogue heavy, and I feel that the difficulty I had getting it out might show, so I may revise this later. Feedback/concrit is very much appreciated!


End file.
